New boss
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: AU. Nick inherits a car garage, where he meets a certain mechanic
1. Chapter 1

The sharp snap of his dress shoes on the cement floor echoed slightly in the empty garage as his green eyes looked over the place. A half sneer was planted firmly on his thin lips as he tried not to touch anything, lest he get his white suit smudged with god only knows what. He didn't even want to be anywhere near this place, he didn't like coming down here as a child and he sure didn't want to be here now.

"He did it just to fuck with me, I know it," His voice cut the heavy silence of the place only for it to fall right back into place.

Nick didn't like being down in Georgia, he hated the heat and all things that came with it but his uncle was an asshole. Grimacing more he shook his head at the thought of disrespecting the dead, but there was no other way to put it. His uncle was never really fond of him, when his parents sent him down to stay with his aunt and uncle, the older male never paid him much mind. The older couple owned and ran the garage and there were many days of his youth that he had to stay at the place until late at night. Loathing didn't begin to cover how he felt about this place and his uncle knew it.

Taking the keys out of his pocket, that he had to clean before he would let them near his clothing, he unlocked the office door. Looking around he sighed and fought the urge to walk right back out of the place. Papers in and out of the wire trays where they should be covered seventy percent of the flat surfaces. The filing cabinet was covered in grease spots and Nick felt the urge to wash his hands just looking at it.

"Yep, he hated me," Nick said, stepping around the piles of rags that were on the floor.

Looking over the few papers and things that were on the desk, he cringed that even 'important' papers were covered in black spots.

Rationally he knew that being a mechanic there was the problem of oil getting everywhere, but his uncle had people that worked for him. Three men in their mid twenties if he remembered correctly. He didn't really care about what their names were at the moment, although he did have their numbers in a file in his car. In his uncles will it never said he had to keep the garage, he could sell it if he wished.

The money was the one thing that was making this decision a very hard one, that and the house. His aunt had passed near five years ago and she had put that after his uncle passed Nick was to get their house. He really did love the house, it was an old style duel floor, hand built house that his aunts grandfather had built. She kept that house clean as a pin and so did his uncle, though Nick was sure he hired a maid or something. Either or, the house Nick didn't feel the need to scrub him self just being in. Sure the garage he would only have to come by once a day, if that, but he still wasn't a hundred percent.

From what Nick knew, this was the only repair shop in Savannah, so everyone in the town came here to get their cars fixed. Also the three men that worked at the place were damn good at what they did so cars were in and out almost always in the same day.

Looking over his uncles desk he saw a framed picture of his aunt and picked it up, looking over it.

"Well Aunt Sarah, you're getting what you always wanted, me down here in Savannah to stay,"

~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~

Well this idea is random.

When I couldn't sleep last night (thank you fricken cold that won't go away) This kinda popped, but I was to lazy to grab my laptop.

This will keep going, this is just a little taste (more than likely more will be up today)

Valve owns the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

The heavy smell of cleaning supplies lingered in the air as Nick scrubbed the handle of the filing cabinet. Smiling slightly behind the dust mask he was wearing, he was glad to see the filth coming off.

After making the decision to come down and stay, he took a plane back up to New York and packed all this things. It only took about a day since he wasn't one to hold onto things he didn't really need. Settling all things there he took a plane back, whilst his stuff was driven down by a U-haul. Once his things got to the house, he made quick work of getting the house settled and all that. Next was the bigger job of getting the office clean if he was ever going to feel like going into the place.

So he went out and got himself a set of clothes that were going to be thrown away, some rubber gloves, dust masks and cleaning supplies; and also a new phone. The first thing he did was go through all the papers, most of them just went right into the trash. The important ones were set into piles to be filed later. Next the phone went right into the trash, he didn't even want to think about what was on it and under the buttons.

In all it took him about five, nearly non stop hours, before the room was spotless. Stripping off the gloves, Nick filed the papers where they needed to be in the filing cabinet. The desk for the most part was empty so he made a small list of things to pick up, like pens, paper and things he would need. The picture of his aunt was going to stay where it was right next to the new jet black telephone. He would also have to get a new office chair, so sitting in this one for now was fine.

Looking around the place he nodded at it, he still wasn't really sure if he wanted all the responsibilities that would come with running the place; yet he was looking forward to it. Standing up he grabbed the back of the chair and rolled it out to the dumpster that was next to the shop. Chucking it into it, he clapped his hands together and headed back to get the cleaning supplies.

The next morning Nick walked into the garage in a black suit with a dark green undershirt on, carting a few bags, a leather folder and his new chair and a new med kit, that was full of things. Putting the med kit on top of the filing cabinet he put the chair behind the desk he sat down and took out his bounty of things he bought. After the plethora of pens, paper, paper clips, rubber bands and other things were put away, he opened the folder. If he was going to have a running garage he was going to need to have some employee's. Slipping on a pair of reading glasses, he picked up the phone he pressed the numbers next to the first name on the list.

"Hello?" A male voice sounded on the other end of the line after a few rings.

"Hello may I speak to Dave Belton?"

"Speaking," The male said, a slight edge in his voice.

"Hi my name is Nick Monaco, Richard Monaco's nephew,"

"Oh Hi, I'm real sorry about your uncle, he was a really amazing boss"

"Thank you," Nick said, only rolling his eyes. "Well as you may or may not know he left me the garage and I was hoping that you would still be willing to work here, even though my uncle has passed,"

"For real man, I'd love to keep that old place going,"

Nick smiled a little, at least he seemed enthusiastic about working. "That's really nice to hear, would you mind coming by today, say around noon so I can meet you and we can talk over things?"

"Sure no problem, I'll see you then,"

"See you then," And Nick hung up the phone.

"One down, two more to go," He mumbled to himself as he re-picked up the phone and dialed the second number.

After it ringing nearly nine times, Nick almost hung the phone back up when a click was heard.

"'lo?" A sleep clogged voice asked.

"May I speak to Keith Bradbury?"

"This is him, who's this?"

"My name is Nick Monaco, Nephew of Richard Monaco,"

"Who? Oh old Rich, can I help you wit' somethin?"

"Yes, after my uncles passing I've taken over his garage,"

"Oh?" Keith asked, sounding a bit more awake now.

"Yes and I'm contacting you to ask if you would still be willing to work here, even though I would now be your boss?"

"Hell yea man, I love that place,"

Nick fought the urge to cringe at how the male acted, but if he was a good worker, he really didn't care how he acted. As long as he didn't act that way to the customers.

"Can you make it down here around Noon so I can meet you and we can talk over things?"

"Yea, I c'n do that, did you call Dave 'n Ellis yet?"

"I already called Mr. Belton and I'm about to call Mr. Whitlock,"

"Coolness, I'll see you at noon then Mr. Boss man,"

Before Nick could even give an answer back, there was a dial tone in his ear.

"I guess at the very least he was worried about the other two," Nick shook his head as he pressed down the little button to hang up the phone and re-let it up.

Pressing in the last number on the list he rubbed his forehead lightly, hoping that this male wasn't as rambunctious as Keith. Only three rings went by before the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello may I speak to Ellis Whitlock?"

"Speaking," Nick was a little relieved that he didn't sound quite as edgy as Dave had.

"Hello my name is Nick Monaco,"

"Are you related to my old boss?" Ellis asked, before Nick could say it.

"Yes actually I've taken over the garage and need some employee's, interested?"

"Very much so, I love working at that place, well I guess it was worked now it'll be working again. Sorry, I have a tendency to ramble just a little bit,"

"It's fine Mr. Whitlock, at least you and the other two seem very interested in working here still,"

"I know I am, Dave loved the work just the same as me, Keith just loves being part of something even though he is really good at working on the cars. Have you met either of them yet?"

"No I haven't, I was calling you all to see if you would still be interested in working here and if you were, having you all come here around noon to meet you,"

"Oh ah get'cha, so come down to the garage at noon?"

"Around that time, yes,"

"Alright, I'll see you then Mr. Monaco,"

"See you then," Nick said, hanging up the phone.

Giving a small glance at the clock on the wall he still had about an hour and a half before the males were going to show. Flipping to another page in his folder he found the other numbers he needed for his house.

Nick had just gotten off the phone with the water company when he heard the door of the garage open.

"Hello?" A voice called.

"In here," He called, writing down the last few things he needed as the foot steps got closer.

"Hello there Mr. Monaco," The voice said as the person stepped into the office.

Nick looked up and had to fight to stop his jaw from dropping, looking at the male in front of him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt that had some weird design on it and he was wearing a hat that had the garage's symbol on it. A wide smile was set on his lips as he put out his hand for Nick to shake. Nick took his hand and shook it, while taking off his glasses and setting them on the papers in front of him.

"Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" Nick said, as he took his hand back.

"Ellis, sir,"

Nick tried not to let a shiver run down his back at the way Ellis said that.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, thanks for coming here so punctually,"

Ellis nodded and smiled. "It's no problem, ah don't think it's right making people wait, specially the ones that sign the pay checks,"

Nick laughed lightly at that logic. "Are the other two bad for coming in late?"

"Dave really isn't but he more than likely stopped by to get Keith, which is what's makin him run late,"

"Well they still have a few before it's considered late,"

"Yea, that's true," Ellis said, scratching the bridge of his nose lightly, calling attention to the scar that ran across it.

"Why don't you give me a bit of a run down of what you each of you specializes in?" Nick said, leaning a bit back in the chair.

"Well we all are great at the little things, changing spark plugs and things like that," And Ellis went on about what the boys were best at.

All the while Nick was having a bit of a problem letting his mind wander about bending Ellis over the desk. That was one of the main reasons he didn't like the south much, his taste wasn't in the way of skirt chasing. He was in his teens when he realized this and none of his family knew, lest they disown him, which he knew they would.

Nick was saved from his thoughts about shutting the door and proposing doing things with the male by the garage door opening again.

"Hello?" Two male voices called.

"In here," Nick called and stood up, Ellis taking a step to the side.

A few moments later two males appeared, one having coal black hair and the other a red head, both in jeans. Their shirts were the only things that varied, the red head wearing a white wife beater, the black haired male wearing a black shirt. The red heads arms were full of various scars and other things that Nick tried not to dwell on.

"Names Dave," The raven haired male said, holding out his hand.

"Nick to meet you," Nick said, shaking his hand, then moving it to the last male. "And that would make you Keith,"

"Yes'ir," He said, shaking Nick's hand.

"Well as we were waiting, Ellis filled me in on what you each specialized in and the only thing I need to know, is are you ready to start work tomorrow?"

Each of the males said an enthusiastic yes in their own ways, Keith's making Nick frown a little but when Dave smacked him, it made it a little better. After they said their good-byes and left, Nick closed up the shop and going home to take care of a little below the belt problem he was having.

It seemed in the two weeks between when the shop was closed and when it was re opened a lot of people had car problems. They were completely busy from the time they opened till they closed and it didn't seem like it was going to slow down. On the second day Nick saw first hand why Keith was so full of scars, seeing as he nearly didn't have any regard for his safety. Dave was pretty good about keeping the male in check around the customers though, which Nick was grateful.

Normally the garage was closed on Saturday's and Sunday's but with the work load Nick told Ellis he could work on Saturday, when the younger male asked. However that meant that Nick would have to be there, not that he minded much. As long as he stayed in his office he wouldn't have to worry about doing anything inappropriate.

When Saturday rolled around Nick was in his office listening to some music on the radio he brought into the place. Ellis could be heard out in the garage moving around and every once and a while a power tool would be heard as well. There were times when he would go out and check to see what Ellis was doing and the male would smile and talk his ear off. He didn't really mind it but there was only so much he could take of watching Ellis bent over the car, before he would go back and hide in the office.

They had been there nearly three hours when Nick heard a bit of a crash and a curse from Ellis, that sounded like 'Fuck you Keith'. Before the older male had a chance to get up, Ellis walked into the office a cut bleeding on his cheek.

"Ellis what happened?" He asked, standing up.

"Keith left some metal pieces on a shelf and when I went to pull a rag from behind them, one of them hit me,"

"Sit," Nick said, pointing to the desk as he grabbed the heath kit.

Ellis did as Nick asked as Nick grabbed a few things then grabbed some paper towels. Moving over to the male he stepped between Ellis's spread legs and tilted the males chin up.

"It doesn't look to bad, but it's bleeding a lot," Nick said, as he wiped off the flowing blood.

Ellis kept fidgeting slightly as Nick tried to get the blood to stop. "Stop fidgeting," Nick said, softly.

"Sorry," The male said, a small blush coming over his cheeks.

Nick tried to focus more on the cut than how close and how completely kissable Ellis looked at the moment. Ellis's eyes seem to be looking anywhere but at the Nick.

"You should probably get a tetanus shot," Nick said as he grabbed the medicine and put some on the cut, since the blood was near stopped.

"Yea," Ellis mumbled.

"I'm not going to fire Keith or you if that's what you're worried about,"

"Huh?" Ellis said, looking up at Nick,

"You're acting all nervous and if that's what it's about, don't worry,"

"It ain't that,"

"Then what is it?" Nick cocked an eyebrow slightly.

Ellis just blushed more and diverted his eyes away from Nick as the male put a band-aid on his cheek.

"Ellis, look at me," Nick said, tilting the males chin again.

The younger male eventually did, the blush becoming darker. "Yes?"

"What's got you so worried?"

He mumbled something trying to move his head but Nick's fingers on his chin kept it in place.

"What was that?" He asked.

With a sigh Ellis leaned up and pressed his lips solidly to Nick's, making the older males eyes open wide. The younger male pulled back, his eyes not meeting Nick's as he rubbed the back on his neck.

"Get it now?" He asked in a soft voice.

"I think I do,"

"So you sure you don't want to fire me?"

"It would make things easier," Nick said.

Ellis nodded then jumped as Nicks hand found his chin once again and tilted his head up again. "But I don't want you out of a job,"

"You wouldn't have to deal with some unrequited feelings though,"

"Who ever said they weren't requited?" Nick said, pressing his lips back to Ellis's.

The younger male gasped as Nick's hand slid to the back of his neck, pulling their lips together more roughly. Ellis's fingers gripped onto the lapels of Nick's suit as their mouths worked together. Nick's other hand made it's way to Ellis's lower back as he pushed their hips together lightly.

"Nick," Ellis whimpered lightly against the males lips.

"People often look down on bosses dating their employee's,"

"I know," He said, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck.

Nick pressed his lips back to Ellis's, both of his hands finding the mechanics hips and holding them tightly. They would have went on like that, except for just when Nick's hands were about to move under his shirt, Ellis let out a hiss.

"Your cheek?" Nick asked.

"Yea," He rubbed over the band-aid.

"You're going to the doctor's and getting that shot," Nick said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir,"

This time Nick did shiver and pulled away from Ellis as the male got off the desk. "So is this going to be a one time only, were never going to talk about it again thing?" He said a little sadly.

"You still have to finish that car that you were working on," Nick said, pulling Ellis close to him.

"Today?"

"I was thinking more like tomorrow and you know I'd have to be here as well,"

"Yea?" Ellis asked, smiling.

"And I might have to call you in here," Nick leaned his head to the side and kissed Ellis's neck.

"Then what?" He asked, gasping a little.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to come into work tomorrow and see," Nick bit the skin of Ellis's neck lightly before pulling away.

"I guess I'll see you back here tomorrow then, sir," Ellis smirked.

~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~

Another part of this.

Will a nice smutty office!sex scene becoming up in the next part?

I guess you will have to wait and see

Mwahahaha

I have lost my mind, don't mind me

Valve owns the boys.


End file.
